


Abandon

by bijouni



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (because he's dumb and for some reason didn't see this coming), Gen, Guilt, M/M, Post!Finals, Triggers, and kuroko is seeing the opposite effects his decision made, but defeating akashi, he needs some real help and love, idk about you guys, im like yeah no that's only gonna make it colder lmao, not a fucking beatdown im done, remember when someone mentioned melting the ice in akashi's eyes, was not the therapy he needed, when his whole life and worth revolves around victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijouni/pseuds/bijouni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>takes place shortly after the finals. akashi's canon reaction to his first loss ever was extremely lackluster to me and made little logical sense given everything. alas, fuji did mention being restricted by the genre KnB is in so i wont throw too many tomatoes. this walks the line more closely to what i wanted (EXPECTED. MADE SENSE TO HAPPEN). if i continued it'd probably be a lot darker.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> takes place shortly after the finals. akashi's canon reaction to his first loss ever was extremely lackluster to me and made little logical sense given everything. alas, fuji did mention being restricted by the genre KnB is in so i wont throw too many tomatoes. this walks the line more closely to what i wanted (EXPECTED. MADE SENSE TO HAPPEN). if i continued it'd probably be a lot darker.

It felt like he was submerged in static, his hearing long overcome by the pitter-patter of the rain for the last two blocks. Kuroko had been trying to hurry home before it started down pouring, but that was a fruitless effort at this point, the rain was doing exactly that. His eyes darted to find shelter while the weather cleared when he spotted a figure curled up against one of the vacant buildings. He stared, engrossed, for a second until he recognized the red mop of hair. “Akashi-kun..?” he breathed out.

The boy raised his head from his crossed arms rested on his kneecaps, and Kuroko didn’t suppress the sharp inhale he sucked in. His eyes were so dull, so devoid of life that Kuroko thought maybe he was dreaming. “ _…That’s not my name,_ ” he spoke after awhile. His voice was surreal, foreign, but undoubtedly Akashi at the same time, Kuroko was sure of it. “ _I’m…_ ” His words cracked so terribly at the last octave and he gnashed his bottom lip between his teeth. The dual colored eyes were alarmingly wide, appearing to tremor underneath the dim streetlamp.

“ ** _Seijuurou_ ,**” the name came out fast, desperate even.

Akashi looked up, his gasp practically inaudible before he faced the ground again. If Kuroko was to see a spark in his eyes, he wanted it to be because he was happy, not due to him being two seconds away from hyperventilating.

“What are you doing here?” Kuroko’s eyes were wide now as a bubbling feeling rose in his chest. “Go home,” he stated, but said lightly enough that he hoped Akashi would interpret as goodwill. He had to.

Though it didn’t look like Akashi was up to interpret much of anything. If he recognized Kuroko’s words as a demand, he didn’t express any antagonism. He merely chuckled once, halfheartedly. “ _I can’t._ ”

Kuroko immediately wanted to ask why, but the bubbling feeling already answered for him. It was in his throat now and he felt like it was getting harder to breathe. He stared down then extended his hand. “You have to get out of the rain, Ak– Seijuurou-kun. You’ll catch a cold.” But he already looked sick, honestly. He was ridiculously pale. His eyes hollow, lips chapped and his soaked, disheveled form didn’t help lessen his miserable appearance. He looked as if he was barely _there_ with Kuroko, he seemed so small. If Kuroko didn’t know any better he would’ve guessed he was five or six years younger than his actual age.

There was a pause where Akashi didn’t react to Kuroko’s words at all. Kuroko swallowed and grabbed Akashi himself to haul him up. His friend wasn’t supposed to feel this light or be so passive. He almost fell over on his own two feet if Kuroko hadn’t caught him. How long had he been sitting there?

Kuroko’s chest constricted.

It felt like he was dragging Akashi the whole way to his house. He didn’t speak the entire time; he didn’t even raise his head.

Inside Kuroko’s place he was just as unresponsive, maybe more so. He collapsed on the couch in the living room and stared ahead at the wall. Nothing. Nothing he could be looking at and nothing in his gaze.

Kuroko disappeared into the bathroom to get him a towel. **This isn’t what I wanted** , he painstakingly thought as he reached for the rack. Kuroko fisted the towel in his trembling hand, hot tears rolling down his cheeks and collecting onto the sink. **This _isn't_ what I wanted.**

He didn’t know when Akashi came to stand at the doorway until his eerie voice ghosted over. “ _Why are you crying..? You’re a winner._ ” He didn’t look angry or bitter, which made Kuroko choke on a sob, just cold and more incredibly rigged than ever.

Kuroko shook his head from side to side. “No,” he answered. “No..”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone was wondering why kuroko rushed out "seijuurou" it was to reinstate akashi has an identity because he doesn't feel worthy of the akashi name anymore and it being applied to him has negative effects since he's no longer "a winner".


End file.
